A Bittersweet Revenge
by Yoimxxxxxx
Summary: Revenge is a mother, and Sasuke thought he was just going to walk out on her? To be with a man at that? Seven years is a long time to invest in someone, and Sakura is seeking the proper payment. A SasuSaku story. AU [On-Hiatus]


**Rated: **T (May be changed to M in later chapters)  
**Characters: **Sakura Haruno (25), Sasuke Uchiha (26), Ino Yamanaka (25), Neji Hyuga (27), Naruto Uzumaki (25)  
**Pairings: **Sasuke x Sakura; Sasuke x Neji  
**Warnings:** Language, scandal, scheming, sex

**Summary:** Revenge is a mother, and Sasuke thought he was just going to walk out on her? To be with a male at that? Seven years is a long time to invest in someone, and Sakura is seeking the proper payment. **[Sequel to "A Beautiful Mess". Can also be read as a stand alone.]**

**A Bittersweet Revenge  
****Chapter One**

It had been three months from the day that completely changed Sakura's life. A complete one-eighty turn that left her with a broken heart, a confused mind, and a bag of truffles to ease the pain. She unwrapped one of the treats on her nightstand, popping the round ball of chocolate covered mousse in her mouth while she stared blankly into her television.

A heavy sigh left her lips as she chewed the sweet, pressing her lips outward in a pout. She hadn't left her bed in days; although it had become much lonelier in the past weeks, she had no energy to move. There was no point in her getting up; she had even taken a leave from work stating medical reasons. The reason being severely depressed.

Her television line up as she began to meld with her bed from lack of removal had been the same: soap operas to "Cheaters" to the outrageous content of the show called "Snapped". Everyday it had been repetitive, listening to other women grip and groan about the failing of their relationship; in recent events, she had become a perfect cast member to add.

Another truffle was unwrapped and placed in her mouth; another piece of red plastic was thrown to her side. She was vacant in all her movements, memorizing where exactly the remote, her cell, and the bag of decadent treats were placed so she wouldn't have to tear her gaze away from the screen.

This was how he left her; this is how she became when she and Sasuke divorced.

The door to her room flung open as a thin blonde haired woman made herself known. "Hello, Sakuraaa," she sung, completely throwing off the brooding woman's atmosphere with her cheerful tone. "How are you doing today, love?"

She didn't respond, reaching for another one of the chocolates, grabbing the remote and flipping the channel. Ino pushed her white heart shaped glasses down her nose to get a better glance of the sullen woman in her bed. This was just heartbreaking; Sakura looked like a zombie as she stuffed her face leisurely and never tore her gaze from the screen. There were tear streaks running down her pale cheeks, and her hair was a tousled mess like she hadn't combed it in days.

The woman standing in the doorway frowned, holding her head down and taking the sunglasses off her face. "You know, you really don't wear gloomy very well," Ino stated, walking to the cream leather chair in the corner of the room next to the television. "Your hair is just too bright, which it looks like it hasn't seen a comb in ages."

"Ino, I'm really not in the mood today, okay?" the pink haired woman replied, looking down to the truffle in her hand. "Can you just come back later?"

After having a seat and pulling a nail file out of her purse, Ino sat back, crossing one leg over the other and began to smooth the corners of her fingernail. "That damn door of yours," she grumbled, scrubbing the grain piece of wood against her finger. "It's always chipping my nails; we're gonna have to get that fixed."

Sakura's piercing green eyes glared at her best friend of ten years, and she fumbled with the wrapped chocolate in her hand.

"You know," Ino stated, holding her hand out in front of her examining the work she had done, "you really don't wear angry well either. Those wrinkles in your forehead add at least ten years." She filed a little more of her nail, blowing the bits of dust off as she looked them over again. "Alright, all better; now..." the blonde paused, placing the file in her purse and looking towards her friend, "I'm tired of you moping around. How about we go for a girl's night out? We can do a nail salon, some shopping, and go to your favorite restaurant; how does that sound?"

Looking back towards the sweet in her hand, Sakura eyes began to water. A frown crept up into her features, and she twisted the wrapper unsure whether she wanted to eat it or not.

"Honey?"

"My favorite restaurant is the one Sasuke pro-pro," she stuttered, gripping at the wrapping over the truffle as her bottom lip quivered, "proposed at." She cracked; the tears came steadily down her face as she sobbed, and the woman across from her stood up.

"Oh Sakura," Ino called sweetly, walking to her bedside and hugging the crying woman. "Hunn, it's going to be okay."

"No, it's not Ino," her voice was extremely high pitched; she buried her head in her friend's ample bosom as she continued to break down. "I can't believe he left me after seven years!"

"And for a guy at that," the blonde stated causing her friend's crying voice to grow even more piercing; Ino winced as the sound screeched in her ears realizing she had just really only made the matter worse.

"If only you could get back at him somehow...I know! How about we go find you another guy, yeah?" Her tone was hopeful and a bright smile curled unto her lips, quickly diminished by the shaking of Sakura's head face in her chest.

_Idunwunanyoneelse,_ the emerald eyed woman stated muffled, and the other let out a heavy sigh.

"Well sweetie, this isn't really going to bring Sasuke back, you know?" The next words that left Sakura's mouth were inaudible, and Ino lifted the woman's head out of her breast. Her pale blue eyes looked into wet green, and she smiled at her best friend. "I want you to feel better, so you're going to get up and we're going to have our girl's day, yes?"

Sakura sulked as she sniffed and nodded her head in agreement to the blonde's question. Ino stepped away allowing her space to get out of her bed. Throwing her feet over the edge of the bed and pulling the covers back, the floor was littered with a hefty amount of red truffle wrappers. Both women stared at the waterfall of plastic as it flowed from Sakura's lap, and when the last one fell, they both gazed back at each other.

"I've kind of grown an addiction to these things," the pink haired woman stated, putting a hand behind her head and rubbing her neck with a weak chuckle.

Ino's eyes went back to the covered floor and to her friend, and her eyes narrowed sharply at the other. "We're also going to need to stop by the store for some facial products; your skin is totally going to break out."

**xxx**

Shopping and a pedicure seemed to be the right things Sakura needed to soothe her aching heart. There was nothing like sticking her feet in the warm, bubbling water at the nail salon and swiping the plastic card for new shoes. "Retail therapy" was what Ino called it, and the blue eyed woman did have a point that it was therapeutic.

The two women were escorted to a booth in the restaurant called "Seven" by a rather attractive host. Ino had tried to get Sakura to strike up a conversation with him, but the green eyed beauty had been too unconfident: scared to let anyone in and fear of getting hurt twice in the same year. Sasuke had scarred her, and as she looked around the amber colored room with black furniture and candles lit on every table, she was taken back to the night he proposed.

Sadness brewed within her emerald orbs, and Ino stuck her hand out, placing it on the other's arm in a comforting act. "It's going to be okay, dear. We had a good day, right?"

She smiled at her friend, appreciating the time she was taking to help her recover. Even if Ino had been a little superficial, she still had a kind heart and Sakura was able to overlook her best friend's narcissist tendencies because of it. "Thanks, Ino. I really do appreciate you trying to make me feel better."

"It's no problem," the blonde removed her hand, picking up her menu and skimming over the contents. "Besides, it sure beats you sitting in that gloomy old house ruining yourself. I looked at the nutrion label on those truffles, and they were 200 calories each; do you know how many pounds you've probably gained?!"

Sakura's face went straight. She ALWAYS had to relate something back to beauty, huh? It could never be just take it for what it was; no, in some way, shape, or form, it had to go back to looks.

The waiter came to the table dressed in his white button up shirt with a black bow tie around his neck and apron around his waist. "Hello, ladies," his sultry voice chimed. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked, and Ino smirked at him. He was attractive with his spiky silver hair and half his face covered mysteriously. The mask on his face was a tight one, and from the imprint, you could distinguish he had fine looking features.

"Oh, hello," Ino greeted, placing a hand out for him to catch; he did gracefully, pulling it up to his lips and placing a kiss onto the skin. "You're quite charming, and handsome if I might add," she flirted as he placed her hand back on the table. "What's your name?"

"The name is Kakashi. I'm 29 years old, a professor at the local college, and I have no kids," the waiter decided to answer all the normal questions he would receive when women would come to the restaurant and had him as their server. It always seemed that he got the single and looking ones, just like tonight. "I also have my own place, my own car, and no, I am not a 'mama's boy'."

"Wonderful!" Ino exclaimed, her chipper tone bringing a hidden smile to Kakashi's face. "This is my friend Sakura. She's going through a tough time right now- horrible break up," the blonde whispered receiving a scowl from her friend. "I kind of need someone to take her mind off the bastard who broke her heart; you're perfect!"

Kakashi looked in the direction of the pale skinned woman with glittering jade eyes. Her bubblegum tresses were held in a bun atop her head, and the red dress she wore clung to the slender frame. Ino had made her dress up stating she wasn't going out with her looking like a "throw away rag muffin".

"Hello, Sakura," the waiter greeted holding his hand out for her. "How are you this evening?"

She looked to his hand and back to his face, a small smile gracing her own. She placed her hand in his, and he kissed it; his covered lips lingered a little longer on her's than Ino's. He looked up into her eyes once again, and from the raise of his cheekbone on the left side, she could tell he was smirking.

"Any guy would be crazy to hurt such a beautiful woman like yourself," he complimented, placing her hand on the table, and she blushed.

"Why thank you."

The two women proceeded to give Kakashi their order which he took and brought their drinks back to them. It was skinny cocktails tonight for the ladies as Sakura seriously needed a drink from the unfortunate event and Ino...well, Ino indulged in anything that wasn't a threat to her physique. She spent five days out the week in the gym, only ate organic fruits and vegetables, and if she would even think about eating sweets, the word "diet" immediately came into her vocabulary.

The waiter walked by their table as he served his other's, sending a wink in Sakura's direction. The act didn't go unnoticed by the blue eyed woman, who grinned and clapped silently from the deed.

"He is so yummy, and so into you!" she squealed, placing her hands on Sakura's forearms and shaking them slightly. "I do such great work. What would you do without a friend like me?"

The pink haired woman gave a light chuckle, taking a sip of her beverage and smiling at her friend. "I don't know what I do without a friend like you. I'd probably be an out of shape slob with no fashion sense or courage to talk to males."

"Exactly!" Ino agreed, not noticing she just made it seem like the other woman would have been horribly off without her.

Sakura let the comment go understanding it was harmless, and in no way was she insulting her. She took another sip of her drink, looking towards the wooden black table with her mind wandering off. When she looked back up, behind her friend's head was a familiar crop of ebony tresses: shoulder length and shaggy with shorter hairs ruffled out in the back. The profile of the person's face had been very recognizable as well, and Sakura's eyes widened with her breath hitching at the familiar tone of his voice.

"Sasuke," she spoke above a whisper; the corner of her eyelids began to swell with tears as she looked at him.

"What did you say?" Ino asked after drinking her cocktail, looking at Sakura's panicked face and in the direction of her gaze. "Oh my gosh!" she uttered, turning her head back to her friend's who had a tear streaming down her cheek. "Oh my goodness, I didn't know he would still come here! Didn't you say he proposed at this place?!"

As the blonde was frantically asking questions about the appearance of the man, Sakura couldn't help but stare at her ex-husband. _He's here,_ she thought to herself, slightly raising out of her seat in a trance as her mouth parted. _He came back to this place; it still means something to him._

"Sakura," Ino called her friend as she was pushing the table back into her stomach. "Sakura, snap out of it!" A pull of her arm was all she needed to break her daze. Ino was sitting with the table invading her space, and she tried to catch her breath from the probing. "You can sit back down now, so I can push this table back!"

"I'm sorry," the bubblegum haired woman apologized, taking her seat once again. Letting out a relieving breath as she pushed the table back, Ino looked back to the host stand where Sasuke had been waiting. He was looking at his watch, folding his arms across his chest looking as if he were waiting on someone.

"He's probably waiting on his boyfriend," Ino assumed, unintentionally bringing to Sakura's attention that he hadn't been there for her. She glowered, casting her head down and looking at the napkin in her lap. "I swear, I just don't understand how he could leave someone as pretty as you are. For a male? All that gross body hair, and he probably smelled, too?" The blonde grimaced sticking her tongue out. "You know most men don't like to take care of themselves."

She continued to examine the male patiently waiting at the entry way. A few moments later, a tall lean male with pale ivory skin came walking in. He wore a big smile on his face, and hugged the Uchiha who had been standing up. Ino's pale blues grew wide, and her mouth gaped open as Sasuke pressed his lips to the surprisingly stunning male. "Is that..." she paused, taking in that the raven had grabbed the other's hand, mouthing to the host they had been ready to sit, "is that his boyfriend?"

"Is he as tall as him?" Sakura asked, still not looking up from her napkin.

"Yeah," Ino responded, giving him a once over.

"Really clear skin with unusual white eyes?"

"Yes!"

"Long brown hair, probably touching his ass?"

The male's walked to their seats, and Ino took in rich cocoa tresses as long as her own with a luminosity she could only envy. "Yeah!" she bellowed, sounding as if she had had an orgasm marveling at his hair.

"Yep," Sakura replied in an excruciating monotoned voice, slumping into the cushions of the booth, "that's his boyfriend."

The blue eyed woman's head would have exploded had it been possible. "THAT'S HIS BOYFRIEND?!" she gasped, peaking over the top of their booth to get a better look at the males across the restaurant. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS THAT GORGEOUS?!"

"You're so superficial, Ino," Sakura hung her head lower as her best friend gawked at the male who stole her husband from her. She knew she should have stayed at home.

"Oh my goodness, his hair is beautiful! I wonder what kind of conditioner he uses, and how much he has to buy," she turned her attention away from the two to ponder on the question. "I wonder why my hair doesn't shine like that. I should ask him!"

She turned back to Sasuke and his lover as they sat across from each other; the long haired male smiled as Sasuke stared at him with a smirk on his face. Ino noticed his boyfriend had a very unique radiance to his skin; it was another thing she added to her list to envy him for.

"His skin is glowing; you know what they say about glowing skin, right?" Ino asked Sakura rhetorically, only making the woman sink further into the booth cushions; she really could have been eating those truffles right now. "And he doesn't have exfoliated skin; no, that is the 'I'm getting the best kind of se-"

"INO!"

"Huh?" she responded, turning her head towards her friend hunched over in front of her.

"Do you really have to finish that statement?"

The blonde scoffed, turning back to the couple. "Honey, there's nothing to be bashful about; sex is a na...tural part of lif..." she trailed off looking back to Sakura, noticing what her friend had meant by the question. "If it makes you feel any better, my sex life is pretty shitty right now, too. I can't find a decent guy to save my life!"

"That's because you don't date a guy for more than three months," a melancholy Sakura reminded the blue eyed woman. It was true, Ino didn't date a guy for too long and usually kept it at just that: casual dating and friends with benefits. She had her needs which were fulfilled by both categories, but she had refused to commit and possibly end up like Sakura: heartbroken and alone. The idea never sat well with her.

The audible giggle of Sasuke's boyfriend stole her attention. She looked back to them, taking in the sight of Sasuke's hand pulling through the long locks of the other, and he grinned as he gazed at him. From the looks in both sets of eyes, Ino could very much tell they were in love, and knowing how Sasuke had been in his relationship with Sakura, it puzzled her.

"Sasuke never looked at you like that," she stated openly, getting Sakura to look up at her. "He's really...happy with him, isn't he?"

Emerald eyes landed on the couple; heart strings were tugged at as she watched the two share their affection in public. The long haired male had his hand placed atop Sasuke's arm, gently rubbing his fingers against the flesh. Sasuke stared longingly at his boyfriend, sweeping his hand under his chin and pulling his face in for a quick kiss. Their lips lingered on each others as their noses touched, and the bright smile the beautiful male was giving his lover was returned by a grin from Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had seen Sasuke smile, let alone have a look of desire for anything in his obsidian eyes. Looking at them made her insides churn as his boyfriend was receiving more affection from a glance than she had in seven years. He had always been at distance with her; even when they had first gotten married, they didn't engage in the newlywed sexual bliss. But as Ino had pointed out, it looked as though those two, from the glow the two males had beamed, had been making pretty good use of a bed...or wherever else having it had occurred.

Ino noticed the napkin Sakura held in her hand crumple, and when she looked to her best friend, hatred had flashed within those green orbs. "Sakura," she called her, only to go unanswered as the woman focused on her ex husband and his boyfriend- the boyfriend he had divorced her for. Her body became warm looking at the two, and even though anger had flared within her, she felt her heart grow cold.

"Ino," she stated, breaking away from the couple and to the blonde in front of her, "I think I know how to get him back."

The statement shocked the blue eyed woman, and she blinked repeatedly. "You know how to...get him back?"

"You said so yourself earlier," Sakura remembered a couple of hours ago when she had been crying into Ino's breast, "'if only you could get him back somehow...'"

"I think I said "get back at him"?" she grinned weakly, placing a hand in her platinum blonde tresses with a light scratch to her scalp, "but either way, I didn't think you were going to take that to heart; you rarely ever listen to me."

"Sorry, I don't want to wear six inch stiletto heels and a bodycon dress to get a man, Ino," Sakura bit back, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with having a little sex appeal!" the blonde defended, sitting back in her chair, folding her arms at her chest and huffing.

"You're right, and that's why I'm going to need to go through your closet tomorrow."

"Oh?" Ino became intrigued, hiking her brow and moving in closer to her friend. "What's going on tomorrow?"

A devilish smirk crept onto Sakura's lips as she looked back to the two male's across from them sharing a laugh. "I believe Sasuke and I are going to be getting a little reacquainted."

/End Chapter 1.

**A/N: Oh, don't you just love scheming! I'm not a Sakura hater, basher, or anything of the sort; she's just in turmoil, and her actions are going to try and remedy that for her. Remember all: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned! **

**R&R would be lovely!**


End file.
